


Watch Your Mouth

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock Warming, Finger Sucking, First Time, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, oral in inappropriate locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: It all started rather innocently, with Qui-Gon chiding his padawan for chewing on a straw. However, that seemed to draw attention from Qui-Gon’s mind to just how often his padawan seemed to have something in his mouth, sucking and chewing on anything; from straws to cups to sweets to his own padawan braid. From there it was a small leap to imagine other things too. So perhaps not that innocently at all, then.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 285





	Watch Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts).



> More filth? I hope you enjoy? Obi-Wan has no shame?
> 
> thanks to LadyDisDayne for the title <3

It all started rather innocently, with Qui-Gon chiding his padawan for chewing on a straw. However, that seemed to draw attention from Qui-Gon’s mind to just how often his padawan seemed to have something in his mouth, sucking and chewing on anything; from straws to cups to sweets to his own padawan braid. From there it was a small leap to imagine other things too. So perhaps not that innocently at all, then. 

Qui-Gon felt suitably guilty for these fresh thoughts about his padawan - his _padawan_ for christ sake. His padawan was, of course, a young man now, already in his twenties, and Qui-Gon had realised that he found his padawan attractive a couple of years ago - and had undergone a similar but slightly more panicked wave of guilt then too. 

But just because Obi-Wan had grown into a beautiful - in all senses of the word - young man, did not mean that he wasn’t still Qui-Gon’s _padawan_. This entire situation was not helped by the fact that Obi-Wan had been sporting a very obvious - bless him - crush on Qui-Gon for almost four years now. 

It was entirely inappropriate, of course, there was little the council frowned upon more than the...evolution of a relationship between master and padawan into something more intimate. Although, Qui-Gon had a sneaking suspicion that was partly to do with the way Mace had been soundly but not unkindly rejected by his own master, just before his knighting. 

Still, uncharitable thoughts aside, Qui-Gon was not entirely convinced that it was a good idea. His bond with Obi-Wan was the most precious thing in his life, bar nothing, attachment absolutely achieved, the council could go hang. And because of this, Qui-Gon feared what would happen if their relationship changed.

However, on the other hand, Obi-Wan was sucking rhythmically on the end of his long braid and Qui-Gon was fairly sure he was going to go mad if he didn’t do _something_ . One more night spent fucking into his own fist imagining Obi-Wan sucking on something else entirely was going to _kill him_. Not least of all because he was fairly sure his padawan was entirely untouched - which formed an entirely new and exciting wave of guilt that came intermingled with lust this time. 

In a completely controlled movement that Qui-Gon internally patted himself on the back for, Qui-Gon leaned across the table and tugged Obi-Wan’s braid free of his mouth with one finger, affecting a scowl - somehow - when his padawan looked up with wide, embarrassed eyes, a slight blush, and a mouth that was hanging a little open. 

“Sorry master,” Obi-Wan apologised, sitting up a little straighter and concentrating harder for a few minutes; until he started sucking on the end of his pen instead. Qui-Gon stared, own datapad entirely forgotten, and found his breaking point when Obi-Wan pressed the wet tip of the pen against his lower lip, making the delicate red skin shiny and even more delectable than usual.

“ _Padawan,_ ” Qui-Gon was less calm and collected this time, probably because he had made the mistake of using his voice. 

“Yes master?” Obi-Wan looked up at him, blinking owlishly and innocently. They were both sat on cushions on the floor, the low coffee table between them, holding two mugs of steaming tea and some datapads.

“Your stylus is not for chewing,” he found himself saying, even though Obi-Wan had decidedly been sucking rather than chewing. 

“Oh, sorry master,” Obi-Wan blushed again and removed the pen from his mouth. “At least they don’t have ink in them like the old-fangled ones do.”

“True,” Qui-Gon agreed, feeling lightheaded, as the mental image of Obi-Wan with his lips stained with blue ink had been instantly replaced by his mind with an image of Obi-Wan’s pouty lips covered with his seed instead. 

Obi-Wan managed to make it almost fifteen minutes this time, before his own finger managed to migrate to his mouth and he nibbled and sucked at the very tip of it. Qui-Gon stared, transfixed and disbelieving of what his life - his mostly respected jedi life - had been reduced to this. 

It was then that he noticed the tiny - but nevertheless _there_ \- smirk tugging at his padawan’s lips. 

“Padawan,” Qui-Gon started, voice firm, those wide eyes - that he was now infinitely suspicious of - coming up to meet his again. “Are you _teasing_ me?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Obi-wan said, voice light, and Qui-gon might have believed him, because he was embarrassingly soft on his padawan; but then Obi-Wan tilted his head to the side and slipped his pen very purposefully and _slowly_ back between his lips. 

“Imp,” Qui-Gon growled, his eyes tracking Obi-Wan’s movements as he drew the pen slightly out and then pressed it back between his lips a few times, before removing it so that he could speak. 

“Well, one of us had to do _something_.”

“And you thought driving your poor old master mad was the solution?”

“I thought dropping to my knees might’ve been a bit startlingly direct,” Obi-Wan replied, and it was Qui-Gon’s turn to blush. “Though, I am still _happy_ to do that, if you would allow it.”

“Um,” Qui-Gon said, intelligently, because the answer was of course _yes he wanted him to do that he wasn’t lacking in sense_ , but this really was the point of no return. 

“Because I’ve been thinking about your cock for years _master_ . I’ve never really seen it but I know it’s big, just look at you, it has to be. I’m fairly sure the only reason I always seem to have something in my mouth is to distract me from the fact that I want _you_ in my mouth.”

“Uh,” Qui-Gon managed again, loquaciously, absolute wordsmith that he was. While he was still sitting in a stunned silence, the expression on his cheeky padawan began to change, becoming nervous.

“Sorry, oh force please tell me I haven’t misread this...I thought...oh fuck- ”Obi-Wan started panicking, and it was enough to kick Qui-Gon into rebooting his entire brain, and he reached out and caught one of Obi-Wan’s nervous hands. 

“You didn’t misread anything. I’m just a little shocked.”

“Oh, by what?” Obi-Wan said, anxiety receding and being replaced by that cheeky smile again, as he cocked his head to the side. 

“I wasn’t aware my padawan was such a needy little boy,” Qui-Gon replied, with as much nonchalance as he could muster, revelling in the way Obi-Wan’s eyes dilated, the way he licked his lips. They were alone in their quarters, Qui-Gon was suddenly extremely aware of the locked door between them and anyone else, and it would seem so was his padawan.

“Master,” Obi-Wan started, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. “Unless you have an objection, then I am going to crawl over there and suck on something far more interesting than a _pen_.”

In answer, Qui-Gon calmly stood from where he had been sitting, his cock already beginning to fatten but not tenting his clothes yet, and walked over to the couch, where he spread his knees and looked back to his padawan. 

“Get over here,” he said, surprising himself with the low gravel in his voice, cock thickening further when Obi-Wan obeyed, crawling across the floor until he was settled snug between Qui-Gon’s legs, looking up at him with those big green eyes, Qui-Gon reached out and ran his fingers through Obi-Wan’s short hair, wishing there was more of it, so that he could pull it more easily, settling instead for wrapping his padawan’s braid around his hand and tugging him forward. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Obi-Wan sighed, pillowing his head on Qui-Gon’s leg, so far up his thigh that his nose was nearly buried in Qui-Gon’s crotch. “Have you thought of me, master?”

“More often than I care to admit,” Qui-Gon replied, which made Obi-Wan smile, tilt his head and find Qui-Gon’s cock with his tongue, licking him lazily through his clothes. “Do you plan only to tease me?”

“Oh please master, please let me take me time,” Obi-Wan begged, sucking at the fabric around the head of Qui-Gon’s cock as Qui-Gon grew steadily harder. 

“You are difficult to deny,” Qui-Gon replied, especially as his padawan looked like he was already in heaven. 

“Thank you master, I’ll make it so good I promise,” Obi-Wan replied, finally tugging on the fastenings of Qui-Gon’s trousers while Qui-Gon stripped off his shirts, already feeling stifled by the extra layers as Obi-Wan made him hot. One of Obi-Wan’s hands wrapped around him, nearly completely hard now, and drew his cock and balls out from his underwear, shoved hastily down with his trousers. “Fuck, fuck you’re so big, oh force, it’s even better than I imagined,” Obi-Wan whined, one of his hands not making it around Qui-Gon’s girth. 

He was about to say something, though he wasn’t sure what, reassure his padawan perhaps that he was not expected to take it _all_ , but then his padawan started licking at his shaft greedily, and all thought promptly left Qui-Gon’s head. Obi-Wan lapped at him with long swipes of his tongue, from root to tip, licking up the precome already beading at the tip and laving at his shaft, as if Qui-Gon’s cock were one of the lollipops that he now understood his padawan’s fixation with that particular style of sweet. 

A part of Qui-Gon - a not insignificant part that had been aroused ever since he had seen his padawan sucking on his braid - wanted to urge Obi-Wan on, get him to go faster, suck on his cock like Qui-Gon had imagined so many times. But his padawan was making these soft, content little sounds as he lapped at Qui-Gon’s cock, that he found he couldn’t bear the idea of taking away even a fraction of Obi-Wan’s happiness. Instead he found himself cupping the back of his padawan’s head, stroking the short hair there as Obi-Wan buried his face in his lap and licked at the base of his cock. 

“You taste so good master,” Obi-Wan sighed, so lightly Qui-Gon wasn’t entirely sure Obi-Wan was aware that he had said aloud. He groaned when Obi-Wan moved and licked at his balls instead, opened his mouth wide to get one into his mouth, holding it there and letting his tongue flick around as he sucked lazily, only swapping to the other after long minutes that had Qui-Gon both on edge, and oddly relaxed by the little sighs coming from Obi-Wan. 

Letting Qui-Gon’s sac slip regretfully from his mouth, Obi-Wan wiggled closer, cuddled into the space between Qui-Gon’s legs, and held his cock steady with one hand as he licked back up the shaft, having to shift onto his knees and sit up a little straighter to get his head over the tip, lapping at the copious amount of pre Qui-Gon had leaked while Obi-Wan sucked on his balls. 

Finally, Obi-Wan wrapped his reddened lips around the head of Qui-Gon’s cock, and they both moaned in near-unison, though Obi-Wan didn’t take him any deeper, suckling on the tip and letting his tongue play with the sensitive slit. Obi-Wan made happy little noises every time Qui-Gon’s cock jerked, fighting against his desperate desire to fuck up into that perfect mouth that seemed content to torture him endlessly. 

Obi-Wan’s eyes had fluttered closed as he all but nursed on the tip of Qui-Gon’s cock, tongue moved to massaging the glands, his hand lazily stroking the rest of Qui-Gon’s length, pushing up his foreskin so that Obi-Wan could slip his tongue beneath it, his padawan making an excited moan when Qui-Gon had grunted, held his head a little tighter before forcing himself to relax. 

With another one of the little noises that were testing the very limits of Qui-Gon’s sanity, Obi-Wan finally slipped lower stopping when Qui-Gon teased the back of his throat, not even half of him buried inside Obi-Wan’s perfect mouth yet, but it was still better than anything he had felt before. Obi-Wan stopped moving, rested his head back on Qui-Gon’s thigh with Qui-Gon’s cock warm in his mouth and his eyes shut, so entirely content that Qui-Gon didn’t have the heart to try and get him to move, no matter how his cock throbbed for it. 

After long minutes, where Qui-Gon had genuinely thought once or twice his apprentice was so content he had fallen asleep, Obi-Wan moved and bobbed his head a few times, humming to himself as he did, which had Qui-Gon fighting not to push deeper as pleasure zipped up his spine, before he went a little too deep and Qui-Gon’s cock nudged the soft pallet at the back of his throat and his sweet apprentice was forced to pull off, coughing a little. Qui-Gon soothed him, petting at his hair and murmuring praise, but Obi-Wan still sent him a worried look. 

“I’m sorry master, I want to take it all but I’ve never done this before and you’re so big,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft and quiet, tinged only a little with anxiety, and he sucked on Qui-Gon’s tip again as he waited for Qui-Gon to speak - difficult, considering the pleasure racing through his body from Obi-Wan’s desperate little mouth.

“Hush little one, you’re perfect, more so than I could ever have imagined. Your sweet mouth is better than anything I have ever experienced, regardless of how much of me you can take,” Qui-Gon praised, stroking Obi-Wan’s cheek with his thumb, his padawan shutting his eyes again for a moment, and nuzzling into his hand, all while suckling on the hea dof his cock again. 

“I want to learn though, can I practice?” Obi-Wan asked, moving to licking at Qui-Gon’s shaft again, looking up at him with big green eyes and having Qui-Gon worried for a moment that he was going to come from that look alone, but he managed to regain some composure, but had to clear his throat before he was able to speak.

“Whenever you like, little one,” Qui-Gon answered, and Obi-Wan beamed at him. 

“Thank you master,” he said before slipping his mouth back around Qui-Gon’s cock and taking him to his limit, not quite brushing the back of his throat. 

Obi-Wan explored his limits then, trying to take Qui-Gon deeper without coughing, managing to get Qui-Gon pressed at the back of his throat but not yet inside it, and driving Qui-Gon wild with how he tried, content noises mixed with frustration in his desperation to take all of Qui-Gon in his hot little mouth. But Obi-Wan was new at this, Qui-Gon’s was the only cock he had ever had - and try as he might not to fixate on that, it was almost all that he could think about as his inexperienced padawan sucked him with such skill, just because he _liked_ it. 

Eventually, when there were tears in his eyes but not quite running down his rosy cheeks, Obi-Wan stopped trying to take more of Qui-Gon than he could handle just yet, and went back to sucking on what he could take easily, his tongue exploring the underside of Qui-Gon’s cock as he pulled up, making hungry noises when he bobbed back down. Obi-Wan shuffled a little in position, until Qui-Gon’s shin was between his padawan’s legs and he could feel his hard cock against his leg, Obi-Wan looking up at him - mouth stuffed with cock, eyes wide and innocent - as he rutted against Qui-Gon’s leg. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Qui-Gon cursed, tugging lightly on Obi-Wan’s braid before returning to cupping the back of his head, petting his hair as Obi-Wan sucked on his cock and rocked against his leg with erratic, inexperienced little movements, the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against Qui-Gon's leg making his cock jerk, the thought that Obi-Wan loved sucking on his cock enough that it made him hard and desperate entirely intoxicating. 

“Will you come in my mouth, please master?” Obi-Wan asked, as if that was some kind of _hardship_ , and Qui-Gon would be doing _him_ a favour. He had pulled off of Qui-Gon’s cock with an obscene _pop_ , a sticky string of spit and precome connecting his lower lip and Qui-gon’s cock. 

“Of course little one, anything you want,” Qui-gon replied, voice rough with want, and Obi-Wan smiled before dropping his swollen mouth back onto Qui-Gon’s cock. 

He bobbed his head with more intent, his hips hitching against Qui-Gon’s leg, and with how he had been sucking on Qui-Gon for almost an hour, it did not take much for Obi-wan to drive him to the edge. His hands were stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, sucking up Qui-Gon’s shaft in tandem with his hand, his tongue dipping under Qui-Gon’s foreskin on the upstroke before bobbing his head back down until Qui-Gon was snug against the back of his throat again. 

Qui-Gon grunted out a warning, holding Obi-Wan’s head and braid tight as Obi-Wan moaned, rubbing himself more fully against Qui-Gon’s leg, pulling back until just the tip was in his mouth, suckling and stroking Qui-Gon frantically until Qui-Gon emptied into his mouth, Obi-Wan swallowing through it with a broken moan of his own, taking everything Qui-Gon had to give him. 

He sucked until Qui-Gon’s cock was softening, only pulling off with a sad sound when Qui-Gon made him. With exhausted arms, he hauled Obi-Wan up into his lap, wrapping one arm around his back to hold him close, the other palming at Obi-Wan’s pants, raising an eyebrow at his padawan when instead of a hard cock, he found wetness. 

“I already came, master,” Obi-Wan said, an embarrassed flush staining his cheeks as he looked down. Qui-Gon caught his chin and drew him into a long kiss, realising, once he had started that this was the first time he had kissed his padawan, and finding himself entirely unable to stop. 

Obi-Wan was pliant in his arms, submitted beautifully to every kiss, whining as Qui-Gon explored his mouth with his tongue, tasting himself there and knowing that if he were a younger man, he would be ready to take Obi-Wan again. 

“You are perfect,” Qui-Gon said, claiming Obi-Wan’s lips again and again as Obi-Wan curled happily into his space. 

Qui-Gon carried his wayward padawan to his larger bed, he stripped him off and much to Obi-Wan embarrassment, cleaned up the mess he had made, thankfully his padawan was too sated and sleepy - and perhaps to sweet in general - to protest to the loving treating. 

He got them both under the covers and smiled as Obi-Wan shuffled around until he was spooned up against Qui-Gon’s chest. He draped an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist and was completely unsurprised when Obi-Wan took his hand, and shyly brought it up to his mouth. 

“Master?” He said hesitantly, asking permission, in response Qui-Gon pressed two fingers against Obi-Wan’s lips, which yielded easly for him, Obi-Wan sucking on his fingers with happy noises as he fell asleep. 

Qui-Gon’s life changed after that, both in expected and unexpected ways. Unexpected because he had apparently completely underestimated the extent of his padawan’s oral fixation. 

The morning after, Qui-Gon was woken by the feeling of Obi-Wan already suckling on his cock, down under the covers, eyes still sleepy as he filled the space with those little noises, moving his head easily with the way Qui-Gon was thrusting so that he didn’t choke, too tired and too early to have his usual control. He looked up when Qui-Gon moved the covered to see him, hummed happily, and sucked hard enough to have Qui-Gon coming in his mouth - and Obi-Wan coming against the sheets where he had been humping his greedy cock into the fabric. 

During the day Obi-Wan developed a habit of ambushing Qui-Gon - thankfully _usually_ in their quarters, but there had been one incident deep in the archives - making little whining noises and dropping to his knees while he pawed at Qui-Gon’s pants, making his unhappiness _known_ until Qui-Gon relented - not difficult for Obi-Wan to achieve - and pulled his cock free for Obi-Wan to suck on. 

Qui-Gon got used to days when he came home exhausted, unable to do much more than collapse on their couch, and have his padawan tug at his clothes until his cock was free, sucking Qui-Gon lazily until he came, and all the day’s worries seemed to melt away. On the days when Obi-Wan was exhausted too, it only seemed to make his padawan more desperate for it.

Obi-Wan practiced and trained himself to take all of Qui-Gon’s cock over the weeks and months that followed, gradually able to slip more and more of Qui-Gon’s cock into his throat as he spent more and more time sucking on his cock - whenever the door to their apartments was closed, Obi-Wan had his mouth around Qui-Gon more often than not, it often felt like. Until finally, with the happiest little noise Qui-Gon had heard yet, Obi-Wan was able to wrap his lips around Qui-Gon’s base, his entire cock burned in Obi-Wan’s throat as his padawan breathed carefully through his nose, eyes streaming from the strain.

Possibly the most dangerous of incidents - at least for Qui-Gon - had been when Mace had come into one of the studies unexpectedly - and in the middle of the forcedammed night to discuss something entirely banal that could easily have waited until the morning. Qui-Gon had been hyper-aware throughout it all of his padawan hidden under the desk nestled between his legs warming his cock. Obi-Wan had been so content that he hadn’t even _noticed_ Mace come in, in his half asleep state.

He had done that once, also, fallen asleep while warming Qui-Gon’s cock on the couch, and he hadn’t had the heart to wake him up, no matter how his own arousal begged him. Eventually he had managed to get to sleep also, waking up hours later when Obi-wan had stirred and finally finished what he had started, sucking Qui-Gon with more force until he came. He’d played after that - another desire Obi-Wan had been embarrassed about and blushed through the first few times he exhibited it - licking at Qui-gon’s soft cock after the oversentivity had worn off, sucking at it with no desire for Qui-Gon to get hard, just enjoying himself. 

All of this, Qui-Gon felt, had improved the quality of his life immeasurably, until he realised he had developed a near pavlovian response to Obi-Wan’s mouth, and a criminal inability to deny Obi-Wan what he wanted, no matter how tenuous their privacy. All Obi-wan had to do was suck innocently on a straw, nibble at the end of a pen, lick food off his fingers - although that one was definitely calculated - and Qui-Gon was lost, feeling his cock fatten in his trousers and having to either distract himself, ignore his padawan, or drag him into the closest empty room. 

They had nearly been caught no less than six times where they absolutely should not have been - and it was no small miracle that they actually hadn’t been caught. Obi-Wan dropped to his knees in the archives, in the communal baths, in the sparring salle, in the gardens, in the _senate_ , while Qui-Gon was attempting to pilot ships, in the sith-damned _council chambers_ and opening his mouth pleadingly for Qui-Gon’s cock, looking up at him with big eyes and begging that he just needed something in his mouth, until Qui-Gon relented. 

The Room of a Thousand Fountains was never going to feel the same again. 

In the end, just to _survive_ , and to keep his padawan happy, Qui-Gon ended up walking around with a pocket full of lollipops, popping one into his padawan’s mouth whenever he got a needy or mischievous look in his eye but it was a particularly inappropriate time, to try and prevent them both being unceremoniously ejected from the jedi order for inappropriate conduct. 

He was still unsure of how good a solution this was, as Obi-Wan took them greedily, and barely broke eye contact as he enjoyed his sweet. He always got his way as soon as they achieved any kind of privacy, not that Qui-Gon minded. 


End file.
